While You Were Sleeping
by niki839037
Summary: Okay! So this is the story that goes with my 3 Little Word's I've written. I hope you can enjoy and stay with me as I flow through the whole story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (PLEASE READ!): Heyyy! It's Niki! Okay, so, technically it's a new story to you peoplez but I've been writing this for a bit now. No that does not mean it's finished. It means I have some more story done then when I usually post. **

**But! This is kinda a prologue? I don't know. But, I'm not sure if it's chapter one or prologue. Tell me in a review if you like. I know it's not that good right now, but I'm working on it. **

**If you've read the two 3 Little Words on my stories, those endings are for this story. So, yes, this story gets better and more detailed soon. There's a twist in the pairings so I don't have any solid pairings at the moment. **

**Main characters throughout the story are Riku, Roxas, and Axel. Zemyx is a side pairing, though not seen much. **

**WARNING: This fic contains, cursing, smut, angst, some very weird accusations, cheating, bad decisions, and possible yaoi lemon later on. Don't like, then high-tail it out of here now. **

**By the way, some chapters may contain song lyrics and I do not own them (some of them, not all) or the characters of Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts.**

**This chapter is in Riku's POV, though it will be changed up throughout the story. Thank you.

* * *

**

Why'd I let him get on that roller coaster? Why? I feel it's my fault he's in a comatose state. People say it's not but every time I see Sora's 'sleeping' face in the hospital...I can't help but cry. I mean, can you blame me? He was my boyfriend! I loved him...they said...he may never wake up. This news saddens me.

The thing he asked me, right before he got in line for that wretched ride was, _"Riku? Will you meet my brother one day? When we find him?" Please?"_ I promised. Now, I'm going to carry out that promise. I'm going to find Roxas, meet him and bring him back to tell him what happened to Sora.

You see, when Sora was little, (he'd told me a lot about his past, mostly about his brother), he told me about how his brother ran away. It's been 9 years since, to this day. Roxas ran away when he was only 6 years old. Sora was eight at the time. Eventually apparently, Sora's family accepted the fact that Roxas was gone and moved to Destiny Islands, where we are now. They used to live in Traverse Town. It hurt a lot, according to Sora, for his family to lose Roxas. After all, they were the only family they had. No one else. Sora apparently even attempted suicide a couple times. Apparently they were as close as brothers could get. Well, how close is that? I really have no idea.

Anyways, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Riku Nienke. I'm a senior at Destiny High. The accident happened about a year ago so Sora's technically still a Sophomore.

Whatever, if any, high school Roxas is going to, he's a freshman this year. And guess what? I think I've located him! There's two Roxas's that I've sliced it down to. One lives in Twilight Town, the other in Radiant Garden. I have to go to both locations to check it out. From what Sora told me, Roxas looks exactly like him except he's paler, has blond hair, and a lighter blue colored eyes.

My best friend, Axel Cruse, is going to be coming along for the journey to find Roxas. I mean, both those places are a long way from here! Two plane trips and and a 2 hour drive just to get to Twilight Town! Then a 12 hour drive to Radiant Garden from there!

That is, unless the Roxas I'm looking for _is_ in Twilight Town. Then we don't have to go to Radiant Garden. But that all depends where this long lost brother of Sora's is. If he's as crazy as Sora I'll have to put him on a leash...That'd be funny as hell! Sora on a leash. Heh.

Anyways, I've gotta get to school! It is, after all, the last day till summer break! I'm kind of...excited.

"Hey, Riku!" Axel called, walking over to me as I exited my home. "Wanna walk together?" He asked, still a distance away. I nodded and headed towards the pyromaniac.

"Why's you want to walk with me this morning Axel?" I asked, purely interested. He smirked.

"Cuz' we're skipping first period!" He sang happily. I gaped in shock. Then where the hell are we going?

"Then where are you taking me?" I screamed, concerned. His smile fell. Did I hit a nerve?

"We're going to see Sora." He whispered softly. He and Sora were really close. They went on the roller coster together as well. But Sora protected Axel, hence why he's still here.

Axel's only been to see Sora twice. After the accident, when he was escorted there in a wheelchair (he still broke a lot of bones), and after he was released. He's still hurt from that. Not physically (usually, sometimes physically), but mentally. He thinks it's his fault that Sora's in a coma since Sora protected him.

"Okay." I stated. He smiled softly at me. i smile back. "So then, school and we catch our plane?" I asked, trying to get his mind off the recent conversation.

Demyx was usually was the only one who could cheer Axel up, though. But, I guess it worked for me this time. I shrugged to myself.

Axel smiled and nodded as an answer to my question.

We finally got to the right bus stop just in time and happened to grab the last seat in the back.

"Do you know which stop is closest to the hospital?" He asked, totally oblivious. I looked at him in shock. He didn't know? He invited me to visit Sora and he didn't even know where to get off?

"You are so fucking _lucky_ I know which stop it is, you dumb ass!" I shouted, causing about half the bus to turn and look at us. I blushed as he smiled anxiously and scratched the back of his head nervously.

* * *

As we exited the bus, Axel looked up at the hospital reluctantly as well as sadly. I looked at him warily. Is he gonna be okay?

As soon as we entered the hospital, I made a b-line straight for the elevators. Axel followed me like a lost puppy. As we entered the elevator, I pressed the 8 button for the 8th floor.

While we were going up, I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So..." I started awkwardly. "You excited about going to see Sora?" I asked. Axel glanced at me and nodded slightly.

"I-I...I just don't know..." He mumbled a response. I nodded.

"I feel the exact same." I stated. He nodded again just before the doors to the elevator opened, silencing the both of us. I walked down the hall down to door 13 and knocked before opening the door. Force of habit.

In the bed lay my beautiful sleeping angel. He even looked like he was sparkling.

I approached first and stared down at the seemingly fine boy. Axel soon walked up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"H-he looks as if he's only sleeping..."Axel trailed off. I nodded sadly in response.

"Hey, Sora." I said, catching Axel's attention. I always talked to Sora when I came here. "Axel came to visit today! And, guess what? I've almost located Roxas! Isn't that gr-" I got cut off my Sora's heart monitor speeding up. I looked at Axel, stunned. He looked just as shocked. "Calm down." I demanded, testing the sleeping boy. His heart monitor slowed. I was in complete shock.

"We're going to find Roxas. I'm going to meet him...like I promised. I made this promise to you, and I'm going to keep it." I finished. Tears started to pool my vision. Axel patted me on the back and nodded towards the door. I looked up reluctantly and nodded. As we walked towards the door, a thought crossed my mind.

I'm going to do this. For Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMFG! I am soooo sorry! I haven't had time to write lately and I feel so bad about it. A lot of stuff has been happening including school, boys, assholes, and my supposed "family". But you don't care for that, do you? Nope. So here you are!**

**WARNING: This fic contains, cursing, smut, angst, some very weird accusations, cheating, bad decisions, and possible yaoi lemon later on. Don't like, then high-tail it out of here now.**

* * *

**{Riku's POV}**

As Axel and I hurried towards the school, Demyx ran up to us panting and waving wildly.

"W-Where were you guys?" Demyx asked us tiredly. Axel opened his mouth to calm his breathing before replying to the blonde.

"Skipping first period, why?" Axel asked him, confused. I looked at Demyx equally confused by his question.

"You two were supposed to be at your going-away party for the day, remember?" He asked, exasperated. I blushed at my stupidness and looked away, too embarrassed to reply. I can't believe I forgot. Axel laughed nervously.

"Sorry Demyx." I finally said. "We forgot and went to see Sora in the hospital." I finished casually and honestly. Talking about Sora was second nature now. I've become used to it. Demyx smiled.

"It's cool. Now, c'mon! Your party is waiting for ya!" Demyx shouted excitedly. I smiled This, would be a good day.

* * *

When Demyx pushed open the door to his apartment, I didn't know what to expect. But I'd never imagined it'd be like this...empty and quiet. Only a few were here, our closest friends and a few others. Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Tidus, Yuna, Yuffie, Rikku, Axel's sister Kairi, and I were the only ones in the large apartment. Marluxia would've been there but he was forced to move last month. Tidus was only here because of Yuna, his girlfriend. Yuffie and Rikku were only here because they follow Kairi everywhere. Our only real friends here not against their wills were Zexion, Yuna, and Demyx. Suddenly Axel spoke.

"Anyone here only because of someone else, please leave. You aren't our friends, fine. Please exit through the front now." He stated, sighing at the end. Tidus, Yuffie, and Rikku stood to leave, Tidus grabbing Yuna as well, and exited through the front door.

I shot Axel a glare which soon turned into a grin. Soon enough, Axel, Demyx, and I were rolling around on the floor laughing. Even Zexion was chucking. This really is a good day.

* * *

Eventually after all laughter had ended, we migrated to chairs all around the room and talked about things, something, anything. We talked and joked for hours. It was like when we were freshman, sitting around and doing nothing. That was before I met Sora. And this is after. Wow.

I looked up at Axel and saw him scowling at his watch. Oh no... He quickly stood.

"Riku, if we want to catch our plane, we're going to have to go. Now." Axel stated in a monotone, obviously not happy about this. I nodded, standing as well and went to hug Demyx goodbye.

"Bye Dem. We'll be back soon enough, don't you worry." I whispered in his ear reassuringly. He clenched onto me tightly, sobbing. I rubbed his back before pulling away and waving goodbye to Zexion. He smiled sadly and waved back.

Axel quickly hugged Demyx as well, ruffling Zexion's hair after, and exited the apartment. I soon followed after, quickly tackling the stairs and jumping into the redhead's red sports car.

He put said car in drive seconds after, and we hurriedly exited the parking lot and got onto the road.

If we didn't get to the airport and onto the plane in 35 minutes we'd be screwed and have to reschedule.

* * *

{Skip to airport}

* * *

Axel and I quickly grabbed all our luggage and locked his car, running into the airport and getting in the check line for our plane.

After finally getting through that line, we gave our luggage to the conveyer belts for the plane and soon after boarded.

This was it. Our first plane. One of the flying machines that will bring me closer to keeping my promise to Sora. I can't believe how close I am. I glance at Axel. He as his iPod on, headphones in, and his eyes closed. I smiled. I'm glad he's here with me for this. If it weren't for him I probably wouldn't even be going to find Roxas. I tapped the redhead's shoulder. He opened his eyes, pulled out his headphones, and directed his attention to me.

"Axe...thank you so much for coming with me. You have no idea how much it means to me." I said, smiling at him sadly. He grinned and ruffled my hair. I glared at him.

"No problem, 'Ku. You know I'd do anything for ya." He stated and hugged me quickly. "Now, get some sleep. It's gonna be a long flight. And after this one we have to get right onto another." He finished. I nodded, getting comfortable in my own seat. He smiled and reapplied his headphones. It didn't take long for me to slip into a world of darkness.

* * *

{Three hours later}

* * *

"Riku? Get up buddy." Axel's voice sounded, his hand shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes. Axel smiled at me and gave me a hand. I took it, him helping me up, and we exited the plane.

As we walked to the luggage thingy, whatever it's called, I yawned. Axel smirked every time I did too. And then I'd glare at said redhead, making him laugh. The bastard.

Once our luggage came around and we had said luggage in our possession, we headed to the next check line for our last plane. Right now we were in Wonderland. A little more than halfway to Twilight Town. The next plane ride would be about a two hour flight. Not too bad. We'd get to Traverse Town around 11 and get situated into a hotel by Midnight. Hopefully.

In the morning we're getting up and leaving about eight. We'll arrive in Twilight Town at 10 and search for Roxas. The hardest part of this journey will probably be finding the blonde brat.

"Riku, c'mon it's our turn." Axel's words broke my thoughts and I looked up at the redhead, following him forward to get metal detected and having our luggage scanned.

'_That didn't take too long.' _I thought as Axel and I deposited our luggage in the bins and boarded our second plane of the day, night, whatever.

I sighed as we boarded the plane and sat down in the moderately comfortable plane seats once again. Axel smiled a little.

"Think of it this way, at least it's our last plane for the night." He stated optimistically. I smiled with him. True. At least I'm closer to my goal, my promise, my mission.

* * *

{Two hours later}

* * *

I yawned as Axel and I tumbled down the high stairs to level ground. Once there, we quickly stretched and entered the Traverse Town airport to receive our luggage.

After grabbing said luggage the first thing we did was go to a drive through _McDonald's_. Right after we set off to find a reasonably priced hotel for the night.

Eventually we found some kind of hotel delivery service place that seemed nice enough. Axel parked the blue rental car we rented and we walked up to the entrance. Upon entering a woman with long brunette hair stood behind what seemed to be a bar counter. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Welcome. What can I do for you boys?" She asked politely, smiling. I smiled and walked up to the bar and took a seat, Axel following my lead.

"Do you have rooms available? We needed a place to stay for the night." I asked. She smiled a little wider.

"Well, young man, we aren't a motel, mind you." She said. My and Axel's faces dropped. "But~ I think we have a room you can use for the night." She smiled, and winked. My eyes widened and I grinned.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. She smirked.

"But not at too cheap a price. You owe me 50 dollars now or in the morning. And don't even think of skipping out on paying. I'll hunt you down and castrate you both." She warned jokingly, though there was a touch of seriousness. I gulped and pulled out my wallet. I handed the woman two 20's and a ten. She smiled.

"Thank you. My name's Tifa, by the way. I'll show you to your room." She introduced herself and stepped out from behind the bar, heading to the stairs at the side of the room.

Axel and I followed as quickly as we could without dropping any of our luggage. After topping the stairs, she took a right and lead us to the room at the back of said hallway and opened the door.

It was a pretty average room. Two beds complete with blankets, a table in-between them with a lamp, and a television set at the wall in front of both beds. She walked in and got out of the way for me and Axel to put our things in the room. After we finished deciding who got which bed and where each of our luggage sets will go, Tifa spoke up.

"This is usually Cloud and my room, but I'm not sure if he'll be here tonight. And if he is we can just sleep in the kid's room." The brunette spoke. Axel and I nodded, feeling a little bad for taking their beds. "But anyhow, I guess I'll leave you two men to your own. If you want a drink, or something to eat, just come on down to the bar and mix you up something." We nodded again.

"We will. Thank you." I bowed my head at the beautiful woman. She blushed slightly and nodded before removing herself from our presence. Axel laid back on his bed and put his arms behind his head, sighing contently.

"Well, in a moment I think I'm gonna remove myself to get a drink. Are you joining me Riku?" Axel asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm good. If I get started I might not stop." He nodded at my response. A few minutes of silence passed before Axel sighed again and stood.

"I'll be back before it gets too late." He stated before leaving the room. I watched as the door closed behind him slowly.

Soon my vision started to get blurry and I gave in to the calling of sleep.

* * *

**{Axel's POV}**

* * *

I walked down the stairs carefully. I didn't want to fall and make this trip even more stressful for Riku.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I walked up to the bar Riku and I were first greeted at, and sat down slowly. Tifa looked up from the glass she was drying and smirked.

"I had a feeling you'd come down and have a drink." She stated, winking. I smirked as well.

"Well, you do run a bar. You must know when people want a drink." I stated in a slightly flirtatious way. She blushed pink. I may only like guys but making girls blush is just so much fun at times. "So, can you get me a Sex on The Beach, pretty lady?" I asked sexily. She turned as red as my hair and nodded, getting the ingredients to prepare said beverage.

Suddenly, the door to the bar slammed open and a redhead, that greatly resembled me mind you, stormed into the bar. A blonde soon following him in, looking pissed.

"Shut the fuck up Cloud! I don't particularly _care_ that you are pissed at me!" The redhead turned around and screamed at the pissed blonde male. The blonde, apparently Cloud, glared at the redhead.

"No I will not 'Shut the fuck up'! This is my home and I will do as I please!" Cloud, the blonde, shouted back at the man. A growl was heard and both men suddenly stopped, a scared look pasted on their faces. I looked to my right and found it was Tifa who had made the noise, nostrils flared and fists clenched.

"Will you both quit screaming! We have costumers!" She yelled at the men. The two men in question suddenly had their eyes on me. I gulped nervously. Both of their eyes were wide and they had a strange expression on their faces. Suddenly, the redhead jumped onto my lap, scaring the shit out of me.

"Oh my god! You look just like me! Although I'm a little more sexy...but you are too! We should totally hook up and fuck!" He exclaimed, getting all up in my personal bubble. My eyes widened at the last part.

"U-Um.." I trailed, unsure of what to say. I wouldn't mind having a try at this redhead but we'd have to know each other a little better before I let him jump my bones. Or me jump his.

"Reno, get off the innocent man. Sit next to him and talk to him like a normal human being. Please?" Tifa asked, face palming. I chuckled. He grinned and winked at me before doing as Tifa said. Cloud sat beside him.

"So, what's your name, hot stuff? Or am I gonna have to look on your underwear to find out?" The redhead, according to Tifa his name's Reno, asked and winked. I smirked.

"Axel. Axel Cruse. Yours?" I asked nonchalantly. He smirked as well.

"Reno Sinclair, sexy mother fucker at your service." He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Right...anyways..." I looked to Tifa. "How's my drink coming?" The big breasted woman smiled.

"On the way." She said, finishing it up and handing it over to me. I nodded my gratitude. That's when the blonde decided to speak up.

"So, Axel, what's you're story? Why're you here? I know you don't live around here considering Tifa and I know almost the entire city." Cloud asked, looking over at me curiously. I could tell he wasn't sure about me.

"I'm from Destiny Islands. So is Riku. We've come here, not directly here but to this area, in search of someone. His name's Roxas. We've narrowed our search down to two possible people, which is why we're here. For now, we're on the way to Twilight Town. If that's not him there, then we're on our way to Radiant Garden. Hopefully we won't have to go all the way down to Radiant Garden, but I don't know. We may have to." I stated in a sort of monotone voice, looking down at my drink. Cloud, Reno, and Tifa were all staring at me in awe.

"Are you talking about Roxas Miano?" Cloud asked, sightly shocked. I nodded, eyes wide. "He's here for the weekend to hang out with Marlene and Denzel..." Cloud trailed off, getting quieter. I gasped.

"Are you serious?" I asked, getting very antsy and wanting to move around. Cloud nodded solemnly.

"Completely. But, before I let you see him, I'd like to know why you two are looking for him." Cloud stated. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. I clenched my drink tighter and looked away. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, a deeper voce interrupted.

"We're looking for Roxas because his brother's in a coma and hasn't seen him since they were really young before Roxas ran away. Sora, the brother, has been dreaming to find Roxas since before me and him even _met_. He made me promise to meet him right before the accident...Is that a good enough reason for you?" Riku asked, leaning against the entrance to the stairs, looking straight at Cloud. I couldn't even look up to see his expression because the feelings of sadness just overtook me.

"I...see...if that is the case, I'll have Marlene and Denzel bring him down here tomorrow. You can see if that's the Roxas you're looking for then." Cloud said quietly, standing and walking into the room behind the bar. Reno soon after stood.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Rude's probably waiting on me..." He said, walking out the front door immediately after. Riku sighed and took the seat beside me, holding his face in his hands. I sighed and pulled him into an embrace, feeling his tears soak my shirt not long after.

"How long..." Tifa whispered. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked, urging her to finish the question.

"How long has Sora been searching?" She asked sadly, looking at me with tears in her eyes. I shook my head.

"Me and Riku aren't sure. All we know is what was after Riku met Sora...five years ago. Four years after he left." I sighed softly, petting Riku's head as he cried a little harder. "I promised Riku...and Sora that I'd help them find Roxas. That's why I'm here. But...really...now I want to find him more than anything. More than because of that promise. I want to save Riku and I's sanity. If we don't find him, and Sora dies..." My eyes welled with unshed tears. "Then I know _I _will go utterly mad. It's just that simple." Riku gripped at my shirt, nuzzling into my chest gently. "So...yeah. I'm not sure what to say now...haha..." I trailed off. Tifa shook her head.

"I wouldn't either with a story like that." She said, tapping the bar counter. "Can I ask one more thing?" She asked timidly. I nodded. "What happened to put him in a coma?" She asked gently, obviously trying to not offend us. I licked my lips nervously.

"You want to whole story?" I asked, knowing every detail of the accident. She nodded slowly. "Alright."

* * *

"Me, Sora, Riku, and a few more of our friends were at the carnival." She nodded, listening intensely. "Sora and I really wanted to go on this one roller coster, which looked very unsafe. It looked to be running fine so me and Sora gave our tickets to ride to the linemen and quickly got in line. Riku stood outside the line, talking and trying to convince Sora and I not to get on the ride." Riku clenched my shirt tighter, more tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Sora and I just stayed in line, playfully calling Riku chicken and such." I sighed. "Finally, we were almost to the front of the line. Riku still tried to make us back out, but he eventually gave up, just talking to Sora now." I held back tears. "Before Sora and I got on the ride, Riku promised to meet Roxas one day. He...he _promised_." I whispered the last word, biting my lip.

"Immediately after, we boarded the ride, much to Riku's displeasure. Sora and I sat in the front, being the daredevils we were." I shook my head, remembering us and how we were laughing crazily. "Up the hill we went, thinking it was just another roller coaster. No big deal. Well...how wrong we were." I bit through my lip on accident then, not noticing the pain. Just the blood trickling down my neck.

"We shot off the tracks. Sora protected me. He took off his seatbelt and got in front of me. He sacrificed himself...for some as _stupid, _and _worthless_ as me." Tears were now starting to run down my face. "He saved me, when he actually has people to come home to. Family to see. But yet he still did that. And that, right there, is the only reason I'm before you today." Finally, tears were fully falling and the pain was kicking in. I grabbed at my lip, holding it to stop the bleeding. By now, Riku was full out sobbing into my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"But that's not the end. Seven days after the accident I woke up in a hospital bed, not even knowing my own name. A lot of my bones were broken. I really couldn't more anything because of pain, or a cast." I stated. "After a long period of being questioned, getting my memory back in bits, and lots and lots of therapy, I was released from the hospital. And then I saw Sora. That was the only time I'd seen him after the accident. It was the only time I'd see him until yesterday as well." Tifa looked completely shocked and perplexed.

"Oh...oh my word..." She trailed, running a hand through her hair. "I'll be sure Roxas is here tomorrow. No one should have to go through that." She shook her head. "No one.."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello faithful readers (if there are any)! ^^ ** **I recently (not really...) posted and I am **_**very**_** happy to announce that this, obviously, is the next chapter! Which happens to be out a hell of a lot earlier than the last! (BTW: Roxas's last name **_**isn't **_**Miano. I accidentally put that when I wasn't in the right of mind. The actual last name will show up in later chapters.) Another btw: Riku doesn't play a big role in this chapter, it's mainly(or all) Axel's POV. The next chapter will have Riku's point of view though, so fret not! ;D Muhahaha~ So, enjoy! **

**A/N 2: Hello, again readers. T.T I'm sorry I haven't really posted on anything else! I will soon be going through all my stories and deciding if I should drop certain ones, and keep others depending on reviews, viewings, etc. I also have some personal problems going on that will prevent me from writing...But fret not! After I get done sorting my stories, finish writing the first chapter to my newest one (no spoilers :P ) and posting this, I WILL update on ALL the stories I keep on here! That's a promise! That WILL happen before June rolls around! So, thanks and enjoy this newest chapter of WYWS!  
**

**WARNING: This fic contains, cursing, smut, angst, some very weird accusations, cheating, bad decisions, and possible yaoi lemon later on. Don't like, then high-tail it out of here now.**

* * *

After awhile of Tifa and I just looking at each other and Riku cuddling into my chest still, I decided to just chug my drink and bring Riku upstairs. I picked up my drink, bringing it to my lips and quickly gulped it down. Tifa was giving me and weird look and Riku might've been confused as to what I was doing, but soon after, I picked up Riku in my arms and stood.

"We're going to head upstairs. I'm sure Riku's as tired as me in the least. When- _If_ you bring Roxas here tomorrow, please wake us up before you do. We want to be ready." I requested, starting towards the stairs. Tifa simply nodded quietly, watching as I walked up them. When I reached the top I quickly walked into our room, laying Riku down on his bed, soon after sitting down on mine. I put my face in my hands quietly, thinking.

"Axel..." Riku called out to me softly. I looked up at him, his face red and covered in tears. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" He almost whispered, his eyes welling with new tears. I nodded solemnly. He held out his hand. I looked at it for a moment, inspecting it, before taking it into mine. Then he pulled slightly, causing me to move forward. With a sigh, I stood and walked over to his bed, laying down beside him after kicking off my shoes. Then, I looked straight into those blue topaz eyes. "Thank you Axel." He said, looking back at me. I put my hand on his cheek.

"No problem, 'Ku." I stated seriously. He leaned into my touch, getting slowly closer. Now, Riku and I had done things in the past. Including experiment on each other. But, this is different. This had feelings behind it, although not romantic. More...of comforting feelings. Before I knew it, his hand was tangled in my hair as we shared one sweet and soft kiss. Tears were dripping onto my cheeks as the kiss continued. I wiped them away with my hand, soon breaking the kiss to kiss them away. Riku let me, keeping his eyes closed, a look of comfort on his face. "I love you Riku." I said, pulling the covers over us gently and pulling him into my arms. He snuggled into me.

"I love you too Axel." I murmured against my chest. I ran a hand quietly through his hair, closing my eyes as well. "Goodnight..." I heard Riku whisper as we both fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was quickly blinded by the light that shined through the windows. I brought up a hand to my face, running it down it slowly and sitting up.

"Ughh..." I moaned, still half asleep. Quickly, I glanced at the time. Seven in the morning. Fabulous. I shook Riku awake gently, coming out of sleep's grasp slowly but surely. When Riku's eyes opened, they were almost scarily bloodshot. Probably from all the crying he'd done the day before. "Riku...we need to get up..." I trailed, watching as he sat up beside me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"What time is it?" He mumbled against my arm. I chuckled tiredly.

"Seven in the morning, hotshot." I replied jokingly. He groaned. I felt his pain though, we shouldn't have stayed downstairs so long last night. But then again, if we hadn't, I guess we'd have traveled to Twilight Town for nothing. Gathering my bearings quickly, I stood, walking towards out luggage. "Listen, I'm just changing shirts. I don't feel like changing my pants. I don't give a fuck what anyone says." I grumbled at the silver head still just sitting up watching me. Said silver head nodded slowly, standing up on wobbly legs himself.

"Fine. I'm doing the same." He sort of replied, half of his sentence sounding like more of a grumble. We both stripped ourselves of our shirts, throwing them ungraciously on the floor. Suddenly the door opened, revealing and beaming Tifa.

"Hey boys just thought I'd warn you Roxas will be here in an hour..." She trailed off as she opened her eyes. She just noticed we had no shirts on. She turned red as a rose, the color reaching the very tips of her ears. "O-Oh...I-I didn't know you t-two were changing..." She looked away, still red. "But, now you know...so, yeah..." She trailed, quickly closing the door. I looked at the other male in the room, a grin on my face and I just couldn't help but laugh. Riku soon joining in.

"T-That was priceless..." I choked out between laughs, Riku nodding and laughing in response. Still laughing, we pulled on our shirts and did our normal morning routines. (**A/N: Sorry, too lazy to actually write what they do. But use your imagination.**) After we did that, we walked down the stairs, taking a seat at the bar. Tifa turned around to greet whoever had sat down but once she realized it was us, she turned red again in a flash.

"Sorry about earlier..." She said, bowing her head at us. I shook my head at her, smiling.

"Don't you worry about it babe." I stated, winking at her. As if she wasn't red already, she blushed even darker if that's even possible. Riku gave me a scolding look, hitting my arm lightly. I pouted at him ruining my fun, playing with a strand of his hair. He tried to hold back a blush.

"Anyways..." Tifa began, but she never had the chance to finish. Before she could even get another word out, the door burst open, the laughter of children soon filling the place. Riku and I turned towards the door faster than light. In stepped a girl with brown hair in pigtails, a boy with brown hair soon following. I blinked at the door, willing another person to enter the room.

As soon as a thought crossed my mind, a hand on the door, pulling it farther open, was in my view. The door now fully open, the light shining in coated the dark figure. I couldn't make anything out on his or her person for the light was too bright. The figure stepped forward, closing the door behind them, bringing slowly more of their person to view. It was a male, a blonde male. With cerulean blue eyes that simmered in the small light. He wasn't too tall, but I could tell he was a teenager by the air around him and what he was wearing. By this point, Riku had a firm grip on my hand, his nails digging into my skin. Ignoring the pain, I continued to stare at the blonde, my stare being answered in much the same way. Soon, the little girl spoke up.

"Tifa, why did you ask us to come play here today?" The little girl asked curiously. Tifa shook herself out of whatever kind of shock she had been in and quickly pasted on a smile, replying to the little girl.

"Well, these men had some things they needed to ask Roxas and me and Cloud wanted to see you two." Tifa answered sweetly, smiling brightly at the young girl. Roxas had a weird look on his face now. He and I were still staring at each other when his face contorted and Riku's grip tightened.

"Ah, okay. Denzel and I will go upstairs and wait for you, Roxas!" The little girl giggled, taking the brown haired boys, apparently Denzel, hand and running up the stairs. Roxas didn't move, still just staring at me as I did the same to him. I could see his eyes twitch down to Riku and my hand, still intwined and then back up to my eyes. That was when I decided to speak.

"Can we speak to you upstairs, Roxas?" I asked him calmly, not breaking eye contact. He glanced at Tifa, who nodded, and then back to me. He nodded slowly in reply. I nodded as well, and stood up, helping Riku up as well. We started towards the stairs, Riku taking hold of my arm none to gently as we trekked up the stairs, the blonde following. As we reached the top, Riku and I maneuvered ourselves to the room we rented from Tifa. We walked inside, sitting on one of the beds as Roxas walked in and closed the door, sitting on the opposite bed. He looked really uncomfortable.

"So...what did you want to ask me exactly? I don't even know who you two are..." The blonde trailed off, looking down at his lap. I chuckled, causing him to look up curiously. I just continued to chuckle, looking at him and shaking my head.

"Well, Roxas, we're pretty sure we know you." I stated, chuckling a little louder at his confused face. "We're going to ask you some questions, and all we want is full honesty. If you lie, you might miss out on some great experiences. Got it?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly. He gulped and nodded, seemingly nervous. "Alright..first question. How old are you?" I asked him, looking straight into blue opals.

"I'm fifteen." He answered swiftly, looking right back. Honesty rang in his eyes. I nodded.

"Do you know anyone named Sora? From any point in your life?" I asked him quietly, my eyes narrowing slightly as his face seemed to darken. He looked at his shoes.

"I do." Was all he said, biting his lip harshly. At the thought of my lip, I grabbed it, the pain stinging me enough to ask another question.

"And he was your brother?" I asked, Riku's hand on my arm squeezing tighter than ever. I stared at Roxas as he started to shiver.

"..." He said nothing, his fist clenching and unclenching. I narrowed my eyes more at him.

"Is Sora Hikari you're brother Roxas?" Riku growled out, surprised both Roxas and I. Roxas gulped, looking from me to and angry Riku,

"Yes..." He answered, looking off. "He was indeed my brother." He stated, confirming his earlier answer. "Was. Why does it matter to you two?" Roxas asked harshly, looking at us through slits for eyes. I sighed.

"It matters to us because, this here beside me, is Sora's boyfriend." I stated, looking at him. Roxas seemed surprised. "And I am his best friend. We are here to bring you back to Destiny Islands." I gave our purpose to him without a second thought. He shook his head.

"I'm not going back there. That's where those horrid people live." He spat, scratching at his hands.

"Who?" I asked, curious.

"My parents." He replied quickly and icily. I shook my head.

"No they are not." He looked in my eyes and cocked a brow. "You're parents died four years ago." I finished, letting these words sink in. And slowly, Roxas began to relax. He sat up straighter and looked at us. He tilted his head, as if asking if it were true. "Yes, it's true." I replied to the look he gave me. And then, he smiled. And I'd have to say, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. "So...will you come back with us?" I asked, urging the little blonde to say yes. He not only intrigued me, I wanted to get to know him better.

"Yeah." He smiled brightly. "I'll come." I smiled back, nodding happily. This is awesome!

"That's great. Well, would you be able to come with us...say...tomorrow?" I asked sheepishly. He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, if I'm drove over there and had help packing my stuff. It takes half a day just to _walk _there!" The blonde complained. I chuckled.

"Well, we got four hands right here that could help you with both!" I grinned, taking Riku's hand in mine. Roxas's smile faltered slightly but he quickly recovered.

"Well, let's hop to it then!" He urged us with a slightly fake excited voice. Although I noticed it, I said nothing about. I didn't want to make things awkward like that. So, I simply made a mental note to ask him later, maybe without Riku around. I nodded and stood, pulling Riku up with me.

"Well, if we're going now you may want to say bye to your friends." Riku finally spoke up, speaking quietly. Roxas nodded and waved a hand at us.

"Yeah, Yeah. While I'm at that you may wanna tell Tifa and Cloud where you're going." He stuck out his tongue at us, walking out of the room and into the room across the hall. Riku and I looked at each other and shrugged, walking out of the room ourselves, and down the staircase. Tifa was still standing behind the bar, drying a glass.

"Tifa." She looked up as we approached her and spoke. "We're taking Roxas home to gather his things. We'll be back in about four hours, maybe longer depending on if we need to stop for something." I finished and shrugged. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright, be careful!" She scolded. Riku nodded, squeezing my hand and looking at me. I looked back, smiling at him.

"Of course Tifa~" I sang, winking at her. Her cheeks tinted pink and she giggled. Soon, Roxas came running down the stairs, stopping in front of us expectantly. "Ready to go?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He nodded, glancing at Riku and my hands before trekking out the door of the bar. I took another mental note, leading Riku outside and into our rental car. I started the engine, backing out of the bars parking spaces, and quickly got on the road that would take us into Twilight Town.

* * *

"So...are you and Riku fucking?" Roxas randomly asked, his voice slightly dark. My face turned as red as my hair, Riku turning a shade darker, as I slammed on the brakes. Luckily, no cars were behind us. I pulled the car slowly to the side of the road, turning around after to look at Roxas.

"Why on _Earth_, would you think that?" I asked, flabbergasted. Roxas shrugged, avoiding my gaze. His cheeks were tinted pink.

"Well, you hold hands. And I don't know, you two just give off that kind of vibe." Roxas said, scratching at his hands harshly. He looked embarrassed.

"Well, no, we aren't currently fucking. Not to say we haven't, cause that'd be a lie, but we haven't in years." I shot down his question, raising an eyebrow at the blue-eyed boy. Suddenly, he seemed less tense, more relaxed. He nodded, a hint of a smile ghosted on his face. Well, he's filling up my mental notepad, isn't he? I mused to myself silently in my mind. "Alright?" I asked for confirmation that we could continue our trip, still looking at the blond. Roxas nodded, his smile growing. Riku's blush seemed to calm a bit after that.

"Let's continue Axel." Riku sighed, looking out the window of the car. I nodded silently, restarting the car and getting back on the road.

"So...you have fucked before?" Roxas asked curiously. "When?" He prodded. I sighed, this was going to be a _long_ ride.


End file.
